Parted Heart
by Terres De Brume
Summary: [OS, POV Georges] After Fred's Death, Georges is not the same anymore... Sumary Sucks, but story's better, I promise! Rating K because I don't think children under 9 could understand.


**Parted Heart.**

**AUTHOR:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan or Fanderpg

**KIND OF STORY:** One Shot.

**BASED ON:** Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't play silly, you perfectly know they're not mine!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Second English Fic ever! I hope you'll enjoy it! Oh, and by the way, if you notice any mistake or something like that, please feel free to tell me! Kiss everybody!

**Parted Heart.**

I felt like if I was looking at myself into a mirror –except for the ears: He still had both of it.

Mum was hysterically sobbing, while Dad's eyes were wide in shock, as if he had seen the body for the first time. Bill's back faced me, as he buried his face in Fleur's neck, deeply smelling the scent of her hair, to get a little comfort.

Silent tears poured down Charlie's face, and his arm was around Percy's shoulders, which were shaking as well as his whole body. He kept saying the same words again and again 'He was kidding… he was kidding!'…

Ron's face was hidden both by his hands and by Hermione's hair as she tried to comfort him. Ginny… Ginny looked at the floor, probably not wishing to see such a picture.

For my own, I remained quiet, my eyes as dry as the desert, unable to say anything. Unable to think anything else that 'At least he's smiling'… My pain was beyond tears, beyond words…

Time came to burry the dead, in the cemetery Professor McGonnagall had decided to land near of Dumbledore's grave.

'They died in Hogwarts, for the future generations being able to study here. They deserve this.' She had say.

Dad came across Fred's body and was about to take him in his arms, but I pushed him out of the way.

'Don't you dare lay a single fingernail on him' I said with a sharp voice in didn't recognize as mine. 'This is _my_ office.'

He was my brother. He was my twin. He was part of me he was _my_ Fred. And if destiny had decided we were to leave on different times, I was never to let anyone else stop me from bringing him in his last home. Not even Dad.

I think I hurt them, for each of their twenty eyes were wide in shock, as if I was mad, but I didn't mind. It was _my_ office, my last duty to my brother. I took Fred's dead body in my arms and began walking toward the big white grave. There was a tree nearby and, from under it, people could see both the castle and the lake, shining under the last sunrays…

'This will be a good place to spend the eternity, don't you think so Freddie?'

I knew he was not to answer me. I knew it very well. But still, I couldn't stop the question. I had never done anything without his approval. Maybe this sounds odd, but still. And, you know, old habits are hard to break…

The hole had already been made. Gently, I laid my brother in the coffin Dad had produced with his wand and, raising mine, I buried him, still unable to cry.

Silently, I took a step backward, as mum produced the grave. Every member of the family, extending to Harry, Fleur and Hermione, managed to write some nice phrase. I was only able to write what we called our sign: an 'F' entwined to a 'G'. 'F' and 'G' for 'Gred' and 'Forges'. F and G for 'you are me and I am you'. For 'I miss you so much'. For 'A part of me lies here with you'.

'F' and 'G' for 'Life will never be as tasty without you.'

Seconds of silence became a minute. Then two. Three. And the other members went off, leaving me alone under sky, which whereas it was blue and bright, could not fight the coldness that filled my heart.

I don't know how long I remained there, looking at the grave and at Fred's picture, which was smiling at me.

Finally, I sat down and looked at his picture, right in his eyes.

'Y'know you're a bastard, don't you? I thought you'd wait for me. We promised, remember?'

Night was coming, and I felt the weather becoming colder, but I didn't care.

'Y'know, I'll miss you. Things are never gonna be the same again.' I paused, my throat burning. 'Shit, Freddie, why did you have to die? If you wanted some attention you could have lost something, y'know, a finger or something like that… who's gonna stop me when my experiences will be too dangerous now? Y'know I never obey mum…'

Fred's picture was looking at me with a poor, sad smile, and I felt the urge of throwing it in the lake. It was _only_ his picture. Only. And I… I wanted my brother. I looked to the Forbidden Forest, not knowing what I was looking for…

And suddenly he was here.

He stood in front of me, looking at me with a poor, sad look. He was not like a ghost. First, he had feet. He was of a pale blue shade and, although I could see through him, it appeared I could really _touch_ him…

And for the first time, I felt something wet on my cheek. Staring up at the cloudless sky, I knew I was crying. God… it hurt.

Behind him was a gate, of the same pale blue he was… and behind the gate, Dumbledore. And Snape. And Tonks. And Lupin. And Black. And Harry's parents. They seemed to be waiting for something…or someone.

'I can't stay here for a long time' he said, and his voice sounded like if he was meters away. 'you're not supposed to see me.'

He raised his hand and dried my tears, and it felt like a sweet, cool wind.

'I'm sorry I couldn't wait' he whispered. 'really. But when it'll be your turn… I'll come. I promise I'll be the first person you'll see when you'll join us. But, until then…'

'I won't see you.'

'Yeah.'

He took my left hand and gave me a small, beautiful collar, which seemed to be made of the same blue light as Fred and the gate. Looking with ;ore attention, I realized it was the medallion I had give him on our tenth birthday. It was a single circle, with a F entwined to a G.

'I'll be there. I promise. I have to go now.'

And he stepped toward Dumbledore and the others, and I managed to smile a little. I looked at the gate, which was slowly disappearing, for a moment longer, and I went back to Hogwarts, my heart a lot lighter than before.

0oOo0

Time passed.

I'm a grown up man now. A grown up man lying on the road, covered with blood, in front of the silver blue car that hit me while I was crossing the street. What a silly death for a wizard.

People shout something like 'call the police' and I guess they are Muggles. Peter, my son, put his jacket under my head, as pillow.

'Thank you son' I say. 'But I'm afraid it's useless.' I can already see Fred's face above mine, his lips adorned with a gentle smile.

'You'll be okay dad, you'll be okay!'

I shake my head and smile to him, before facing Fred.

'Are you afraid?' He asks.

'No. Does it hurt?'

'No. Sirius uses to say that it's easier than falling asleep.'

'Okay.' I turn my face and my eyes meet Peter's, which are full of tears. 'Don't worry, I'll be okay. Not the way you meant, but I'll be okay. C'm'on, you're a big boy now. You can understand. Death is only a step, believe me. Tell your mother I love her please.' He nods. 'I love you too, Peete.'

I can feel Fred's wind-like hand holding mine and my soul stands up. On the ground, Peter's closing my dead body's eyes. I look at my brother, and I feel complete again.

As if, for all these long years, I had been half-hearted and, now, I find again my other half.

Kneeling on the ground, I put a gentle kiss on my son's forehead, before hugging Fred.

'Shall we go now? Severus, Albus and Dad are waiting for us.'

I look behind him, and I see the gate and, behind, Dad, Snape and Dumbledore, looking at my brother and I.

'Mum's making an apple pie tonight, and they don't want to miss it.'

'Mum's not dead!' I reply, surprised.

'I know.' He says. 'There are many things you have to learn. Y'know, death is really something terrible.'

I look at him with suspicion but he only smiles.

'Well, I don't want Professor Snape to be angry... so let's go.'

I take a last look to my son crying on the ground and, my fingers firmly entwined to Fred's, I walk toward the Gate and the Other World.

---------------------------------------------------------

So, what's you opinion? Wonderful, keep training, never write another fic again? Anyway, Review please!


End file.
